


100 facts about Ray Person

by SleepSpindles



Series: Интервью [3]
Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 08:31:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepSpindles/pseuds/SleepSpindles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Facts from Generation Kill (show&book), real Person bio, PJ's interview</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 facts about Ray Person

**Общие факты**  
1) В книге (и реальной жизни) Персона все зовут Джош, в сериале Рэй.  
2) Джош (от Джошуа) форма имени Иисус (с ивр. “Бог спасения”), Рэй с англ. “луч” и полного имени Рэймонд – “совет, решение” и “защитник”. Фамилия связана со значением “человек”, а также “маска”.  
3) 1981 года рождения, из города Невада, штат Миссури  
4) Его мать, Синди, переехала в Миссури с Западного побережья (она родом из Лос-Анджелеса).  
5) Его мать программист.  
6) У реального Персона есть брат.  
7) Несколько лет его семья жила в трейлере на ферме дедушки, и у Рэя была одна пара обуви на весь год.  
8) В его городе гонки NASCAR считаются чем-то вроде религии. Он часто посещал их с матерью.  
9) В старшей школе был в дискуссионном клубе.  
10) В старшей школе не занимался спортом.  
11) Играл в собственной группе “Я или общество”.  
12) Его группа однажды выступала на разогреве “Limp Bizkit” в Канзас-сити. По словам Рэя, они сильно лажали.  
13) Умеет играть на разных музыкальных инструментах – от гитары, саксофона до фортепиано.  
14) Хотел стать рок-звездой.  
15) Будучи подростком, зависал в гараже своего друга Рэнди и чинил с ним машины. Эти умения ему впоследствии пригодились и в Ираке.  
16) После школы собирался в Вандербилт колледж на философский факультет.  
17) Любимые группы Персона: Nine Inch Nails, Stone Temple Pilots, Silverchair, Hatebreed, Slipknot, Audioslave, Velvet Revolver, Earshot, King City Thieves, Tool, Soundgarden.  
18) Музыка, которую он ненавидит: Green Day, Pearl Jam, RHCP, ACDC.  
19) Среди фильмов, которые ему нравятся “Бойцовский клуб”, трилогия про Борна и “300 спартанцев”.  
20) В интересах на фейсбуке у него: “предпринимательство”, “политическая философия”, “классические машины”, “сочинение и записывание музыки”, “бодибилдинг”и “digital traditional painting”.  
21) Любит мексиканскую еду, поэтому если бы он выбирал, каким мистическим созданием быть, был бы чупакаброй.  
22) Считает, что самый лучший салют на День Независимости в Сан-Диего – 15 минут и ты свободен (для сравнения – салют на 4-е июля в Нью-Йорке длится около 30 мин)  
23) Любит (или как минимум смотрел) “Южный парк”.  
24) Заключил контракт в ноябре 1999г., сразу после школы.  
25) Пошел в МП, потому что рекрут обещал, что его отправят в Тайланд к тайским цыпочкам.

 **До Ирака**  
26) Был девственником до того, как они поехали в Австралию на учения (2001г.).  
27) Потерял девственность в Австралии (в Перте) с афро-европейской шлюхой, которая схватила его, когда он выходил из бара.  
28) Нет информации, был ли он в тиме Колберта в Афганистане.  
29) Когда он вернулся из Афганистана, мать повесила его фото в парадной форме на стену героев в местном Уолл Марте. 

**Ирак**  
30) В Ираке ему 22 года.  
31) У реального Персона в МП было прозвище “Hammerhead” (Молоткоголовый) и “Goldfish” (Золотая Рыбка - из-за широко расставленных голубых глаз).  
32) В Ираке он в звании капрала.  
33) Рэй ведет первую машину Браво-2 (Тим 1 Альфа), его радиопозывной “Hitman 2-1” (“Хитмен-2” – позывной Браво-2, “1” для первой машины).  
34) Райт в книге называет Рэя “болтливой, заботливой мамочкой”. Пиджей также считал, что его герой это мамочка в их семейном путешествии (Колберт папочка, Тромбли ребенок, Репортер соседский ребенок, а Уолт – высовывающаяся из окна собака).  
35) По мнению Колберта, лучший РТО во взводе и самый компетентный морпех.  
36) По мнению Райта, гений радиосвязи, мог чинить рацию и одновременно вести машину, и все это в полной темноте.  
37) У Рэя нет водительских прав на вождение хамви.  
38) До отправки в Ирак он только пару раз тренировался водить хамви в приборе ночного видения (ПНВ), однако, в Ираке он успешно справлялся с этим непростым делом.  
39) У него были панические атаки, когда они надевали противогазы.  
40) На базе “Матильда” получил выговор от сержант-майора Сиксты за то, что ходил в майке навыпуск.  
41) Рядом с ним взорвалась кофеварка (в книге это не упоминается), когда Руди готовил кофе (Рэй считает, что был жертвой), поэтому конец 1-ой серии и всю 2-ую у Рэя слегка обожжена левая щека и лоб. К 3-ей все проходит.  
42) В сериале ни разу не показывают Рэя без майки (хотя других морпехов часто), однако в книге майку он все-таки снимал.  
43) Хотел организовать с Уолтом группу и записать кантри-альбом под названием “Пшеничные поля” (когда они поменяют свои фамилии на Пшеничный и Поля).  
44) Песни, которые Рэй пел: Avril Lavigne “Skater Boy” и "Complicated", Minnie Riperton "Lovin' You", Ed Cobb/Soft Cell "Tainted Love", Country Joe and the Fish (The "Fish" Cheer - Country Joe &Fish) "I Feel Like I'm Fixin' to Die Rag", Wheatus "Teenage Dirtbag", Willie Nelson "On the Road Again", Waylon Jennings & WillieNelson "Don't Let Your Babies Grow Up".  
45) Песни, которые Рэй не пел, но упоминал: Lee Greenwood "I’m Proud to Be an American", Aaron Tippin’s “Where the Stars and Stripes and the Eagles Fly", Creedence Clearwater Revival "Fortunate Son", A Flock Of Seagulls "I Ran (So Far Away)", Ice Cube “It Was A Good Day”.  
46) Рэй пел, чтобы не уснуть за рулем (иногда он не спал по 30 часов подряд).  
47) Пел про-военные песни и положительно высказывался о ДжиДжи Алене, который считал, что убийство людей должно быть легализовано. Осуждал Джастина Тимберлейка и Бритни Спирс за пацифизм.  
48) В книге есть несколько песен персоновского сочинения, одна из них “Som’ Bitch”.  
49) В своей речи на письмо Фредди Файрстоуна (школьника) в 1-ой серии говорит, что война это ответ на все и называет себя хладнокровным убийцей, который просыпается каждое утро с единственным желанием расчленить своих врагов и уничтожить их цивилизацию.  
50) Считал, что война в Ираке началась из-за отсутствия цыпочек у солдат Хусейна и из-за заговора “ассоциации любителей мальчиков” NAMBLA, чтобы вывозить иракских детей в бордели.  
51) Считал, что гангста-рэп и компьютерные игры уменьшают эмпатию у молодежи и увеличивают тягу к насилию (на примере Тромбли, ранившего детей при миссии на аэродроме).  
52) Ненавидит патриотическую фигню и мотивационные кричалки морпехов.  
53) Собирался основать свой гей-клуб и назвать его “Золотая струя”.  
54) Его очки в книге названы “золотыми Элвисовскими очками”. “Джей Ло очки” у Руди.  
55) В бронежилете у него кроме очков болтается складной ножик.  
56) Говорил, что Руди горяч, и если ты так считаешь, это не делает тебя геем, потому что все так думают. Называл Руди Рейса – Фрутти Руди и кричал, что любит его.  
57) Руди с вою очередь считал, что у Рэя гениальное чувство юмора.  
58) В 5-м эпизоде по книге Рэй загорал в одних трусах возле хамви.  
59) В начале 5-го эпизода Рэй готовит нечто из печеньев, смешанных с сухими сливками, сахаром, арахисовой пастой, водой и все это подогретое в кружке зажигалкой.  
60) “Шеф Бойярди” было семейное блюдо Персонов, потому что его мать не умела готовить, а могла только разогреть еду в микроволновке.  
61) Рэй в книге давал Райту держать свою винтовку, пока вел машину, говоря, что за перевозку надо платить.  
62) Во время кампании он съел всего 5 таблеток “Риппед Фьюэл”, а не закидывался ими постоянно, как показано в сериале. Чаще он употреблял растворимый кофе.  
63) По его наблюдениям, его член после недель ношения костюма химзащиты пах так, словно он только что потрахался (из книги).  
64) Один раз в сериале (в 4-ой серии) показывают, как Рэй мастурбирует и это его первая “дрочка на поле боя”.  
65) Говорил Райту, что если лечь на землю и прижаться членом, когда проезжает БТР, будет круто.  
66) Во время сложных ситуаций (например, в засаде на мосту), по словам Райта, на лице Рэя не отражалось паники или страха, практически не было эмоций и он прекращал болтать. По словам Рэя, он просто “не чувствовал, что может умереть”.  
67) Райт считал, что Рэй это некая константа, не меняющийся стержень этой истории. Хотя в сериале в последнем эпизоде мы видим, как война все-таки повлияла на Рэя.  
68) Под конец кампании у него была аллергия на песок, красные слезящиеся глаза и непрестанно текущий нос.  
69) Говорил, что будет скучать по всему этому бардаку, когда уволится из МП.  
70) В книге не описывается сцена, как Рэй бросается на Руди. Слова, которые он говорит Руди, могут сигнализировать о том, что в школе его часто задирали.  
71) В последней серии мы видим, как Рэй плачет.  
72) В финальной сцене, когда все смотрят видео Лилли, Рэй остается до конца, внимательно наблюдая за Тромбли. Он уходит одним из последних. 

**После Ирака**  
73) Уволился из МП в ноябре 2003г.  
74) Когда узнал, что в ноябре его взвод отправляется в Ирак во второй тур, хотел поехать с ними, но Ганни Уинн его отговорил.  
75) По его словам, после войны у него не было никакого ПТСР и единственное, чего он хотел это поехать в Диснейленд со своей невестой.  
76) Сначала работал в фитнес-центре на ресепшене.  
77) Основал проектную компанию AquaPlot (в 2008г.).  
78) Реальный Персон принимал участие в консультациях при съемках сериала.  
79) На премьере “Generation Kill” в отличии от Кокера, Каризалеса и Руди не был в парадной форме.  
80) Главным уроком, который вынес Персон из иракской кампании, было то, что он может прыгнуть выше головы. Те вещи, которые ему казались невозможными, он брал и делал.  
81) Реальный Персон общается со своими бывшими сослуживцами и считает, что они “братья навек”.  
82) Говорил, что если бы Руди снимался в гей-порно, то стал бы гей-порно королем.  
83) Без “Риппед Фьюэл” довольно спокойный, умеет слушать, а не постоянно, не затыкаясь, болтать.  
84) Реалный Персон считает, что в фильме 50 % правды, а в книге 99% того, что он говорил во время иракской кампании. На самом деле, практически все диалоги из книги перенесены в фильм. Есть пара реплик, которые в книге говорит (думает) сам Райт, а в сериале они отданы Рэю.  
85) Твиттер реального Персона называется “Taking a look at the stupidity around us” – “взгляд на тупость вокруг нас”. С розовым фоном и маленькими пони на нем.  
86) У реального Персона жена Сара и сын Клейборн, 3 года.  
87) Живет в пригороде Канзас-сити в частном доме. 

**Пиджей и Персон**  
88) Пиджей абсолютно не похож на реального Персона, но у них очень много общего в характере, манере говорить и взглядах на жизнь.  
89) Пиджей считает, что его Рэй это ООС реального Персона, карикатура и полная противоположность того, чем реальный Персон является. Пиджей играл Рэя больше белым трешем, чем тот на самом деле есть.  
90) У Пиджея южный акцент (он родом из Балтимора), реальный Персон тоже с Юга и, по словам Райта, у того “деревенский акцент”.  
91) Пиджей и реальный Персон познакомились под конец съемок, вместе напились и принимали душ.  
92) Пиджей и реальный Персон общаются до сих пор в твиттере.  
93) Пиджей редко дает интервью о сериале или о реальных морпехах по этическим соображениям, т.к. считает, что его слова могут им навредить.  
94) Пиджей на съемках не носил под камуфляжем трусов, потому что было очень жарко. Так что, можно сказать, что в сериале Рэй везде без трусов под “химиком”. Но по книге это не так и трусы у него все-таки есть.  
95) Пиджей на съемках ненавидел свою каску, можно экстраполировать и принять, как факт, что Рэй ее тоже не любил.  
96) Райт не голосовал за кандидатуру Пиджея на роль Персона.  
97) В сериале как минимум два раза видим курящего Рэя. Пиджей курильщик со стажем, реальный Персон с сигаретой не замечен.  
98) У Рэя видны татуировки, поэтому можно считать, что все Пиджеевские татуировки перешли по наследству Рэю. У реального Персона как минимум одна татуировка – скарабей с крыльями и огненным шаром на внутренней стороне правой руки.  
99) На момент съемок Пиджей весил 115 фунтов (52 кг), под конец набрал еще 25. Так что Рэй в сериале весит 63,5 кг. Реальный же Персон в старшей школе был пухлым ребенком, тогда как сериальный напротив слишком худой.  
100) Рост Пиджея 175 см, на фото с реальным Персоном они примерно одного роста, можно считать, что Рэй 175 см.


End file.
